A Reason to Live
by YAJJ
Summary: She lost everything that she had. At least, that's what she thought. On the brink of killing herself, the only thing that saves her is her brother. And she realizes she's not alone.


_**A Reason To Live**_

Written by: Well... Me, DigiDestined of Balance. Who else do you think would right a story like this? Silly you.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

---------------------------

No...no mighty Lord, why? Onii-san, here on the living room floor. Dead. No, that's not quite right. Killed.

Okaa-san and otou-san...also killed. Had been since yesterday.

TK's been dead for a couple of weeks now.

My digimon was deleted so that the data couldn't be reconfigured. She's gone. Forever.

I, in my sixteen-year-old glory, had certainly never expected to be left with almost no one left for me. 'No one?' I think. 'I have friends. Other family. Though no one could fill the void.'

I've never really thought much about dying, when I did, it brought on nightmares, but right now, death sounds just about right. If it's where TK, onii-san, okaa-san, and otou-san are- in heaven- then I want to be there, with them, forever.

I trek my way through the house, not really thinking about what I'm about to do. I pass otou-san and okaa-san's room, onii-san's shared room, and my room, and finally I go into the store room at the end of the hallway. Suddenly, I'm glad that otou-san hunts- _used_ to hunt- a lot. I go to the case that otou-san kept his hand-gun. I open it, and take it out.

I walk out of the room, down the hall, and into the living room. I want to be where people can find me, can find the madness. I seat myself on the couch and load the gun, tears pouring down my cheeks.

My hand shakes as I hold the gun to my head. I wanna go. Slowly, I squeeze the trigger. Here I come, onii-san. Wait for me. I squeeze my eyes closed.

Just as I'm about to shoot myself, I hear a squeak of a voice at the wall near the hallway. I glance over, opening my eyes, to find my little brother, barely six-years-old, ten years younger than myself.

He's standing, his hands curled around the corner, his head scarcely peeking out, his brilliant scarlet eyes watching me curiously, afraid to step closer. The picture of innocence.

My eyes drink in his small frame, his beautifully teary eyes, his soft brown hair, everything. And finally, as he curiously squeakes out, after having noticed the gun, "Hika-nee-san, what's wrong?" I realize one think in life. One thing that will keep me going strong. My little brother, my little "birthday present", as he was born on my tenth birthday, is what will keep me alive.

I set the gun down, and once he's sure it's left my hand, he approaches me, fearfully repeating, "Hika-nee-san, what's wrong?" My little, barely six-year-old brother.

No, that's not what he is anymore. He's more than that. He's my reason to live. My _only_ reason to live.

He stops at my feet, puts his little hands on my knees, and looks up at me, tears now streaking down his perfect cheeks, making them shine beautifully. "Why?" He whispers.

I slip from the couch to the floor, onto my knees, and turn him to face me. I pull him into a big hug.

He clutches my shoulders tightly, cutely. "On-onee-san? Di-did you- why would you- don't go- wh-why'd you wanna leave me?" He stutters in the most adorable kind of way.

As my mind processes what he said, I realize ow selfish I was being. My little brother hates being left alone! That's why he shares- shared- a room with onii-san. I just about left him alone for good! How could I be so mean?!

"I'm sorry, Takato. I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry..." I whisper.

"Please don't leave me alone..." He cries sweetly.

"I never meant to." As I whisper these apologetic comments, I realize something else. I _have_ to be my barely-six-year-old brother's mother, when I'm barely sixteen! Well, as long as he's safe and happy, I'll be glad to do it. I'll be gladder than glad. I'll be ecstatic.

I hold his perfect face in my hands, making him look up at me. "Takato, I swear I never meant to leave you..." I promise.

He sniffles and his arms slip back around my shoulders. "Kari-nee. Everyone else leaved me. Don't leave me too..."

I hush him gently. It looks like he already knows about onii-san. "All right, it's okay. I'm not leaving. I promise, Takato. I'm not leaving..."

He keeps his small frame pressed to my body, his small face buried in my chest. I rock him, and allow him to cry. He's so adorable when he cries, I wish it wasn't like this. We try to silence each other, for I, too, am crying by now, but fail that miserably. Neither of us care. Sometimes all one needs to do is cry... And find their reason to live... God I'm glad I found mine before it was too late...

-----------------------

_**The end!**_

-----------------------

Guess who the two characters were. Okay, I did kinda give you the names. One of them's Takato. Ahh, to heck with it. The main, main character, the 'I' of the story, was Kari. And no, I do not believe that in the show, Kari and Takato are related in any sort of way. Probably not even third cousins twice removed, or something like that. Any way, that's the end. I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R! Ja ne! :-)


End file.
